The American College of Radiology is proposing to organize and conduct a symposium on radiation dose in computed tomographic scanning. Through its Committee on Computed Tomography and its Radiation Advisory Committee, the ACR will convene a faculty of 10 radiologists and other scientists to discuss current concerns regarding dose involved in CT scanning procedures. Articles summarizing the presentations, discussions and recommendations will be developed for publication in appropriate scientific journals. The symposium will be open to concerned participants from medicine, radiation science, government and the public.